Cartas a un hermano
by Hollyday's Moon
Summary: Cuando una guerra destruye una familia, cuando la vida se ha encargado de no volver a unirla, quien diría que un par de cartas "intentarán" hacerlo, aunque a veces hay cosas que simplemente no tienen solución.
1. Chapter 1

_Querido Draco:_

_ No sé porque te estoy escribiendo después de tanto tiempo, no lo sé quizás me dio nostalgia y quiero saber como estas._

_ Se que debes estar desconcertado con mi carta pero créeme, yo también lo estoy al estar escribiéndote estas líneas, pero como ya te dije quiero saber de ti. El otro día te vi en El Profeta en la premiación del empresario joven del año y no te niego que me dio bastante risa al recordar la cantidad de veces que me dijiste que antes de ser empresario, donarías todo tu dinero a una fundación muggle; al parecer la vida da muchas vueltas hermano. También debo decir que Hermione se venía muy bien en las fotos, se ven que son muy felices y eso me pone contenta._

_ Se que dije cosas hirientes la última vez que nos vimos de las cuales no me siento muy orgullosa pero debes entender las circunstancias y el tiempo en el que fueron dichas; no estoy justificándome pero solo quiero que entiendas la situación. Ambos éramos inmaduros y cargábamos con una vida de prejuicios y creencias mal entendidas, pero tu al menos tuviste la valentía en su minuto para hacer frente a todo esto y luchar por lo que creías correcto, yo en cambio preferí apartarme y dejar que otros decidieran por mi aun cuando sabía que estaba traicionándote, traicionando a la familia, pero por sobretodo estaba traicionándome a mí misma._

_ Ya sé que muchas de mis actitudes son imperdonables para ti y que en estos 3 años tu haz seguido adelante con tu vida tratando de olvidar los recuerdos de aquella noche pero no sé si lo hayas logrado, al menos yo no he podido por mucho que haya intentado hacerlo; eres demasiado importante para mí como para poder olvidarte. Supe también que durante este tiempo formaste una bella familia y me alegro porque te lo mereces; se que eres un buen padre y esposo porque eres un buen hombre ¡Nunca Lo Olvides!_

_ Llevo días escribiendo esta carta, más bien días reuniendo el valor para preguntarte si sería una buena idea que nos viéramos, estoy alojada en el Magic Royal durante esta semana por asuntos de trabajo, luego debo volver a Francia. Entenderé si no quieres verme pero sería muy grato que nos volviéramos a ver, cualquiera sea tu respuesta quiero que sepas que no hay rencor, solo el corazón ansioso de una hermana que anhela con ansias el perdón de su hermano._

_ Con Amor._

_ Stella M._

_Pd: Dales mis saludos a Hermione y a mi sobrina._

* * *

—¿Y? ¿Que opinas— dijo Draco al terminar de leer la carta en voz alta

— Creo que tu hermana merece que la escuches — respondió la castaña — no te estoy pidiendo que la perdones de un momento a otro, solo te estoy diciendo que a mi parecer merece que al menos dejes que te explique— añadió al ver como el rubio fruncía el ceño

— Lo que paso en la torre de Astronomía hace 3 años para mi es un caso cerrado y punto, no tiene mayor explicación. aquella noche cada uno decidió su camino, ella tomo el suyo y yo el mio, fin de la discusión — dijo el rubio exasperado poniéndose de pie para salir de la biblioteca

—¿Entonces porque te afecta tanto si dices que este asunto esta terminado?— dijo Hermione mirando a su marido con una ceja alzada

—¿Es que no lo entiendes? yo conozco a mi hermana y se que esto no es porque de pronto le bajo la nostalgia ¡NO!, aquí debe haber algo mas oscuro y no quiero que su maldad llegue a nuestra familia, no quiero que Altais se contamine con mi pasado ni con mi familia ¿esta claro?— habló el rubio saliendo de ahi dejando a la castaña sola.

—Tal vez Draco no quiera saber de Stella... pero yo si— hablo en voz alta yendo hasta el escritorio para tomar un trozo de pergamino.


	2. Chapter 2

_Stella:_

_ Se que no es la carta que esperabas, y mucho menos soy la persona que ansías de ver con tantas ganas pero creo que tu y yo debemos conversar, después de todo, lo que paso en la torre hace 3 años también me incumbe._

_ No quiero adelantarte mucho de la reacción que tuvo Draco con tu carta, creo que esa respuesta le corresponde a él dártela no a mí, pero quiero decirte que esto no va a ser fácil… no te lo digo con el afán de matar tus ilusiones de una posible reconciliación (aunque si a mí me preguntan creo que lo ocurrido no tiene perdón alguno), sino para que entiendas que Draco está en todo su derecho a no querer verte ni querer saber nada de ti o de tu familia. Tampoco quiero que sientas que yo estoy interviniendo en algo, al contrario creo que sería bueno para los dos si pudieran arreglar su relación, se lo que Draco sufrió por tu ausencia y sé que aun lo sigue haciendo, pero ambas conocemos el "Orgullo Malfoy" y no es tan fácil de vencer, y también puedo deducir que tu haz sufrido bastante con esto._

_ La guerra saca lo peor de las personas, hace que digas y hagas cosas de las cuales después te arrepientes, hace que familias completas se dividan, hace que aquellos que parecían inseparables se separen, aquellos que jamás pensaron unirse lo hagan, hace que las personas cometan actos "en nombre de…" pero por sobretodo te otorga tiempo, escaso, pero tiempo al fin y al cabo… tiempo escaso en el cual en tan solo fracciones de segundos debes elegir el camino que no solo vas a tomar en la guerra, sino también en tu vida. Creo que es la decisión más dura de todas. Y así como la guerra te otorga tiempo, el tiempo te otorga sabiduría, esa sabiduría que te permite retroceder en tus decisiones y darte cuenta que a veces estas a tiempo de remediarlas._

_ Me pareció muy valiente de tu parte el que le escribieras a tu hermano después de todo este tiempo, y aquí debo contarte una infidencia… Draco siempre ha estado pendiente de ti, en tu entrada a Leyes Mágicas en Francia, y obviamente para tu graduación se invento un viaje de negocios allá que coincidió, claro que todo mirado desde lejos… no olvides el "Orgullo Malfoy", también leyó en El Profeta de tu compromiso con Theodore Nott, muy en su interior aun está esperando que lo invites a la boda. Si te digo todo esto no es para darte alas, ni tampoco para darte un NO rotundo, no soy Draco y no tengo ese poder, es solo para que te tomes las cosas con calma y que no desistas si él te rechaza, muy en el fondo él también desea esto._

_ El otro motivo de esta carta es porque yo quiero hablar contigo personalmente, se que estas en el "Magic Royal" así que si no hay problemas ¿te parece que cenemos en el restaurant del hotel hoy a las 20hrs? Creo que hay cosas que tú y yo debemos hablar personalmente, envía la respuesta con esta misma lechuza._

_Hermione M._

_Hermione:_

_ Si, es verdad, no es la carta que esperaba claramente pero si estoy de acuerdo en que este asunto también es de tu incumbencia._

_No puedo decir que no me esperaba la reacción de Draco, es más creo que estaría hasta un poco decepcionada si después de estos 3 años me recibiera con los brazos abiertos, así que tranquila, desde mucho antes sabia que esto no sería nada fácil pero créeme que quiero correr el riesgo._

_Se que esto no será fácil, créeme que para mí tampoco lo ha sido, pero solo un Malfoy sabe cómo piensa otro Malfoy y créeme que me pongo en el lugar de mi hermano y probablemente actuaria igual o de peor forma que él, al parecer estar contigo lo ha ablandado (en el buen sentido, claro). _

_ Coincido contigo en que hay muchas cosas que tú y yo debemos hablar, así que me parece bien que nos veamos hoy en el restaurant del hotel a las 20 hrs. Supongo que esta sera una reunión secreta ¿o me equivoco?._

_Stella M. _

* * *

— ¿Qué querrá hablar conmigo? ¿No crees que sea una trampa y traiga a todo su séquito de amigos a recriminarme por lo que hice? ¿O sí? — pregunto Stella mientras abría la ventana para que la lechuza con la respuesta volara hasta la mansión,

— Amor, ya conoces a Hermione y no creo que la leona sea tan desleal como la mayoría de los Slytherin— dijo Theo mientras abría el mini bar mágico y sacaba dos cervezas de mantequilla — es demasiado Gryffindor— añadió dándole un sorbo a su cerveza

— Pero aun así no confío en su amabilidad— dijo la rubia— ¿y si viene con mi hermano? Él ni siquiera ha respondido mi carta, aun no estoy preparada para hablar con él, con suerte reuní el valor para enviarle esa maldita carta

— Deja de actuar como una gryffindor Stella, además te repito que la castaña jamás haría algo por debajo de la mesa, solo meterse mano con cierto rubio prepotente— hablo Theo mirando divertido la cara de horror que le dedicaba Stella

— ¡Theodore! ¡Qué imagen acabas de poner en mi mente por Merlín! — no quiero imaginarme a mi hermano y a su esposa en una situación intima, muchas gracias

— Como si tu no hubieses estado igual Stella, no seas moralista, al menos no conmigo— dijo Theo acercándose a ella

— ¡No es lo mismo! Además estábamos hablando de Draco, no de nosotros — hablo la rubia soltándose del abrazo de su prometido— y será mejor que me arregle, ya son las 18hrs y no quiero llegar tarde a mi "cita" — y diciendo esto Stella entro al baño dejando a Theodore en la sala un tanto desconcertado

* * *

— ¿Dónde vas? — le pregunto Draco cuando vio que la castaña se arreglaba con tanta urgencia

— Ginny me llamo de última hora, necesita un poco de ayuda con los arreglos de la boda de Ronald y Luna, y como Fleur está con una barriga de 8 meses claramente no puede ayudarla— mintió la castaña mientras terminaba de ponerse rímel en las pestañas — ¿podrías quedarte con Altais esta noche? —

— Sabes que eso no tienes ni que pedirlo, pero vuelve temprano, te extrañaremos

— Así lo haré amor no te preocupes, volveré lo más rápido que pueda — dijo la castaña besando a su esposo antes de entrar a la chimenea.

Cerca de las 20 hrs. y luego de haber acostado a Altais en su recamara, Draco estaba en la biblioteca leyendo "El Profeta Financiero", al parecer la tensa relación que existía entre duendes y humanos desde que estos últimos fueran aceptados a trabajar en Gringotts, había causado un pequeño desplome en la bolsa mágica. Estaba tan absorto en su lectura que no calculo muy bien la distancia a la que estaba del estante, así que se reclino más de la cuenta y con un poco de violencia lo que causo que chocara con el estante y terminara en el suelo con un montón de libros en la cabeza

— ¡Demonios! — maldijo en silencio mientras se acariciaba la cabeza para calmar el dolor. Estaba por levantarse cuando vio un libro negro encuerado que llamo su atención, así que se acerco a tomarlo y comenzó a hojearlo.

**"_Vida y Obra de la Familia Malfoy: El Nacimiento de los Mellizos" por Narcissa Malfoy_**

En el habían fotos, recortes de revistas y miles de escritos de su madre referente a su nacimiento y al de su hermana.

_5 de Junio de 1981:_

_ Hoy los gemelos cumplen un año, y como dignos herederos de nuestra familia la celebración será en grande, Lucius lleva planeando la fiesta por casi dos semanas, jamás lo había visto tan entusiasmado con la preparación de algo, esta simplemente radiante._

_Y yo, yo jamás creí que sería así de feliz, en este momento estoy en la biblioteca escribiendo estas líneas mientras observo como mis hijos juegan con unos peluches que cambian de color, se ven adorables._

_Hijos, mirándolos así pienso y deseo de todo corazón que siempre se mantenga así, unidos y felices, la vida que les tocará vivir no les será fácil aunque desde afuera se verá totalmente distinto, pero yo sé que significa pertenecer a esta familia y el peso que conlleva llevar nuestro apellido por eso es que lucharé con todas mis fuerzas para que el peso de nuestra familia no les llegue y puedan permanecer así, inocentes, felices y sobre todo unidos hasta el final._

_**Draco**: ¿Sabías que ese nombre lo escogí yo? Bueno sí, yo te lo di porque además de ser un nombre muy hermoso, es el nombre de la primera constelación que mi padre me enseño cuando tenía 11 años… es una especie de homenaje a tu abuelo Black. _

_Hijo querido, se que aun no estás en edad de estas palabras (apenas tienes un año y ahora estas jalando el pelo de tu hermana para que ella te preste atención) pero quiero que sepas que en ti esta puesto el peso más grande de nuestra familia, con el tiempo te darás cuenta de esto, pero solo quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase, elijas lo que elijas siempre estaré orgullosa de ti, te amo con ese amor que solo una madre puede sentir, no importa que camino tomes cariño, siempre te querré por simplemente ser mi hijo._

_Solo hay una petición que quiero hacer: Cuida a tu hermana, sea como sea nunca olvides eso, ella es tu hermana y deben estar juntos, en los buenos y malos momentos, recuerda que la familia es lo único que un ser humano tiene al final del día._

_**Stella:** Mi pequeña hija, debo confesar que fue una sorpresa que llegaras, los sanadores jamás detectaron la presencia de 2 bebés, pero no puedo expresar con palabras la alegría que sentí cuando te vi y te tome en mis brazos por primera vez, hasta a tu padre le robaste el frío corazón que tiene, serás la niña de sus ojos estoy segura._

_Hija mía, te amo y solo quiero que seas feliz así como también tu hermano, y así como le pedí a Draco que cuidara de ti, quiero pedirte lo mismo: Cuida a tu hermano, permanece junto a él, habrá momentos en que el necesitara mucho de ti y como su hermana debes estar con él._

_Hijos, permanezcan unidos._

Luego de eso había una fotografía de dos pequeños niños que compartían un helado, ambos reían y se tomaban de la mano.

— Como siempre cuánta razón tenías Madre— pensó el rubio observando la fotografía — lástima que _tú_ hija haya faltado a tu petición — se puso de pie aun con el libro en su mano, mientras se acercaba a su escritorio— y al parecer yo también te fallé — dijo eso mientras tomaba un trozo de pergamino y comenzaba a escribir.

* * *

_Un poco tediosos van a ser estos capítulos, quiero recrean de mejor manera los pensamientos y sentimientos de cada uno de nuestros personajes, y no se desesperen que esto ya va tomando forma, y si, ya pronto se viene la intervención de nuestro héroe y nuestra familia favorita_

_¿Un poco de contexto? es el año 2000, nuestros personajes bordean los 20 años_

_¿Quien sabe si nuestra querida Narcissa pudo en algo remover el corazón de nuestro querido Draco? ¿Que pasara en el encuentro de Hermione y Stella? (N/A: siempre pensé que nuestro Rubio estaba demasiado solo, por eso quise darle un poco de compañía familiar, aunque la cuñada salio mas parecida a Lucius de lo que la propia Narcissa quería, así que ya pueden ir calculando de como va a ir este tema)._

_Espero que les siga gustando y me envíen sus criticas, trataré de actualizar este fin de semana._

_Cariños para todas/os._


End file.
